The Weirdest Days
by ErzaScarletMeow203
Summary: Silly, Random events that happen to are favorite fairy tail mages. rated T. Nothing bad in this fan fiction. No lemons,limes or fluffs, just silly funny things! Also Comment to tell what character you want next!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Was Taking a bath. She got out with a towel wrapped around her. She walked out to her bedroom. Then Natsu barged into her room,startled Lucy dropped her towel. "Hey Lu...ce..." Natsu trailed off. "Hey Lucy where are your clothes?" Asked Natsu "NATSU GET OUT!" Screamed Lucy. "Ok,Ok I'm going." Natsu walked out. "What is it?" Asked Erza. "I don't know, Lucy told me to get out,well, I guess it's because she was, naked." "Natsu, You pervert!" Yelled then grabbed Natsu, and knocked him out, he lay on the ground. Lucy opened the door. " ok now you can come in,wait is Natsu, DEAD?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu was sitting on the floor. He got up and opened the door. " Hey Happy, Let's go to Lucy's house and tell her we are sorry for being perverts." "You were the one being the pervert, I didn't go in the room I stayed at Fairy Tail . I don't need to apologize!" Said Happy. " Just shut up and come with me." Natsu walked out the door . He tripped on a rock and fell. " Why? Why does this happen to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Erza was eating Strawberry Cheese Cake. Of course Gray and Natsu were fighting. "Oi, Flame Brain Quit being stupid!" "What did you say, Streaker?" They continued to fight. Gray accidentally froze Erza's Cake. Natsu tried to melt the ice off the cake, but ended up burning it. "Sorry Erza!" They both said, then Erza stood up, and broke both of there necks! Then Lucy walked in, " Erza, I'm starting to think that you're the one killing everybody!"


	4. Chapter 4

Gray was running from Juvia. "Wait Gray-sama! Wait for Juvia!" "Leave me alone! Why can't you go chase Leon Instead?!" " Because Juvia only loves Gray-sama!" "Noooo!" Gray continued to run, and ran right into Wendy. "Ouch." She said. "I got you now Gray-sama! Juvia wants to be your wife!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And Gray continues running.


	5. Let Me know!

**Please comment or review this Fanfiction! Also let me know what character I should do next. (If enough people review this I will write a lemon!) so follow and review and I will write a lemon.**


	6. Chapter 6

here** is another fan fiction! Laxus was requested so laxus shall it be! My lemon will be in later chapters but I need couples for it please continue to review! -ErzaScarletMeow203 ******

Laxus was Making fun of Natsu, Because He had heard that Natsu was being a pervert, and tripped on a rock. "Natsu, How pathetic can you be?" Asked Laxus. "It's not my fault! That stupid rock was in my way! I just didn't see it.." "Watch out, There's a rock behind you!" "AHHHHH!" Natsu fell backwards. "I Hate Rocks!"


	7. Chapter 7

**please review this fanfiction! I can't decide what characters I want to do that is why I need your reviews!**

Mirajane was serving drinks to the people in the guild. "Hey Mira we need two drinks over here!" "Ok Coming right up!" Mira said. "Here you go, two drinks!" Mira went back over to the bar, that is where Gray was sitting. "Gray, I have a feeling that I have something to tell you." "You Do?" "Wait, now I remember! Juvia is looking for you... I suggest running... Like right now!" "Gray-sama! Juvia is here!" " NOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the hold up! I was busy and had no wifi to post this chapter! MeowzMeowz wanted me to do Cana and so here it is! Also after the chapter I will give you a preview of my next FanFiction! -ErzaScarletMeow203**

Cana was Drinking at the bar, (of course.) She had just finished one of her drinks.

"Hey Mira!"

"Yeah?"

"Can I get another drink over here?"

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

"There can never be enough beer!"

Mira walked over to the counter, and pored something in a cup and handed it to Cana.

"Here you go!"

"What is this?"

"Soda Pop, it's Good try it! I think you have had enough beer!"

"Ok, fine I will try it."

Cana took a swig of the soda. She fell to the ground.

"Cana! Are you ok?!"

The only thing that Cana said was...

"It Way too fizzy, can I have a beer now?" She asked sitting back up.

**Sorry if it's not as funny as the other ones. I just could not think tonight! Please review this FanFiction! And now here is a preview of my new FanFiction I'm working on!**

Hi my name is Olivia Shitauki. I live in the 8 dimension, what is the 8 dimension you ask? Here let me explain. The 8 dimension is a place where nothing and no one exists (except for me) I am the only living (or the only) thing here, everything else is just an illusion. Why am I here,That I don't know. But my favorite place to go is the chamber of doors, I dare not go in any, since I'm not sure what they do, but today, I will know what the doors lead to.

**That is a preview of my next FanFiction the doors lead to different animes so who knows what will happen! **


	9. Check it Out!

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I have wrote another FanFiction! It's called X Erza it's rated M for lemons,Limes, and girl x girl if you don't like don't read! ***Meow* -ErzaScarletMeow203


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated In a long time! Today I will be Doing Rogue (Requested by PrincessVideogame) Enjoy!**

Rogue was eating waffles. (Totally unknown reason why!) He just woke up and was now eating breakfast, he sat his plate down, he was too tired to finish eating it, so he got back in bed.

"Hey! Rogue!" Did he just here Lucy's voice, No it couldn't be, He must have been hearing things, he lied back down,

"Come on Rogue! Answer Me!" Said the voice.

Ok, he was **NOT** dreaming, the voice sounded like it was coming from under the bed. Rogue got up and looked under the bed, sure enough there was someone under his bed, Lucy.

"Lucy! What the Heck are you doing in my room!?"

"Help me get out from under the bed and then I will tell you!"

"No! first tell me why are under my bed,and then I'll help you out."

"Ok, fine,me and Natsu were playing a game of hide and seek and then I thought I should hide under your bed,because he doesn't like coming around you and Sting,but he never found me so I kind of spent all night under your bed,and I'm stuck."

"Oh My God..."

So Rogue helped Lucy out from under his bed.

"How did you get into my house anyways?

"I I went over to Sting's House, He's so gullible, I got him to unlock your house, and I hid under your Bed."

"Why didn't you just hide at Sting's house?"

"I was planning on doing that,but,I knew staying would obviously give it away, and plus Natsu would suspect that I would be hiding at Sting's more than he think I'd be hiding at your place."

"Um... Ok... Well Sting won't be having my house key anymore, ok Lucy it was nice Talking to you but, I'm tired, so can you leave?"

"Nope. I want Natsu to find me,and if he can,I want to watch him kick your butt. Again. "

**Ok this is one of my fave chapters! It's just so random! Please, please review this FanFiction! Also let me know what character to do next! Bye!**


	11. Sorry!

**sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm been really busy so please give me a week! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I couldn't think for this chapter, I'll do a better one next time.**

Wendy and Gajeel Were Playing a Board Game.

"There! That Means Me and Carla win!" Wendy said Cheerfully.

"Wait!" Gajeel and Pantherlily Looked at the Board.

"Dang it! How did we lose to a little Girl?"

"You didn't just lose to a Little Girl... You lost to a cat to!"

Gajeel Looked at the Board.

"I DEMAND A REMATCH!" He said As He slammed his fist on the board.

"Baka! You broke the Board!"

"Sorry!"

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT THIS TIME!"

"I'm just gonna..."

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

Gajeel and pantherlily ran Very, Very far away From Wendy.

And Wendy chased them.

"I WILL KILL YOU! YOU BROKE MY BOARD GAME!"

"It's a Board Game I can Just buy a new one for you!"

"Oh." She stopped running.

"Okay then. GIVE ME MY MONEY."

Gajeel threw the money.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And he ran off again.

"Hehehe. I got his money. I didn't like board games anyways. Now I can finally buy Something! Fun! Yay! Money!"

So they ran to the store.

Gajeel stopped running.

"Wait... SHE PLAYED ME!"

So Gajeel ran to find Wendy.

(I COULDN'T THINK! SORRY!)


End file.
